under all circumstances
by Pasjuh
Summary: Summary: Marron and Bra are Freeza’s maids. One day, two powerfull Saiyans kill Freeza and the lovestory begins. Will love survive under all surcomstances?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: We don't own DBZ/DBGT or any of the characters in it. It belongs to Akira Touriyama and blah blah blah yada yada yada... you know what we mean.

Before we get on with the story, there are some things you need to know. Me and my friend, we made our own little version of dbz/dbgt....so here's a short explanation, or else you'll think: YUCK WHAT SICK BASTARDS MAKES SUCH A STORY?! Well you see, Marron is the daughter of #18 and Krillin. Bra's the daughter of Bulma and Radditz. Vegeta and Trunks are somewhat the SAME AGE as Marron and Bra, because we thought it was cool...so they are NOT RELATED to eachother in any way! There's no incest or anything...don't go freakin' out allright? Oh and one last thing, we're both dutch, so there might be some wrong spelling in this story....we apologize for that!! On with the story!!!


	2. The rescue?

**_Chapter one: The rescue?_**

**---Planet Freeza---**

"Get the blonde haired girl over here now!" Freeza's voice echoed in his room. Bra, who was one of his servants, didn't obay her master, Freeza, what made him furious. "Why should I, I'm not gonna let you slap her like you did yesterday!" She said. "You little bitch, do you really think that you can just ignore my demands, get her, now, or you WILL be sorry for not obaying me!" He told the green haired half-saiyan girl. "Some day....you'll be sorry for using us as your personal whores..." Bra hissed, then walked away. As she came back into her room, Marron, the blonde haired girl, sat on her roommate's bed. "And? What did he say?" She asked her friend, Bra. "He wants you in his quarters...I think you should go, he's kinda...pissed..." she said. Marron sighed and stood up. "He's always pissed....this is gonna be a long night." She walked to the door, slowly. "Hang in there, don't let him hit you again...ok?" Bra said. "I'll try, you just get some sleep. You've worked all day" Marron answered. Bra nodded and started putting on her sleeping clothes as Marron walked to Freeza's quarters. She allready knew she was going to be seduced, and get used as his personal sex toy...again. And she was right. He did just what she tought. But she was used to it, she was doing this job for as long as she can remember. "_If only there was someone strong enough to defeat him..." _She tought, hoping that some day, a resquer would come.

**---Meanwhile at Planet Vegeta---**

"No father, you cannot stop me, Trunks and I are strong enough, we'll just go there, and kill the damn bastard!" Vegeta told his father. "But son, you know how strong he is......if you fail he's problably so angry hell blow up our whole planet!" Vegeta's father, King Vegeta said. "Yes I am aware of that, but let's just say we have a.....secret weapon on our side." Vegeta smiled evily as he and Trunks left the castle, And made their space pods ready for use.

**---Back on Planet Freeza---**

The next morning Marron was so tired she could barely come to her chamber, and when she was finally there, she laid on the bed and slept for allmost the whole day. Bra allready knew precicely what happened to her, Freeza used her once again. She always wondered why he always wanted to use her...Marron's not that strong. Why didn't he use Bra for once, so that Marron could at least rest a night. Then Bra heard a big blast and felt the ground shake under her feet. She allso felt two high powerlevels approaching. She decided to just go to her room and wait. She hoped that the 2 huge powerlevels where here to kill Freeza, and save her and Marron.

:::::::::::::::

Trunks and Vegeta landed on planet Freeza, and they were anxious to kill him. As they came closer Freeza waited for them to find him -he knew they where coming- He sat in his room with a glass of his favorite wine, ready to recieve the two guests. Then, the door flew open. The sound of a breaking glass was heard in the whole hallway. Bra and Marron, who had their rooms in the same hallway, stormed outside to see two men come out of Freeza's room covered in purple blood. They where smiling evily. "Is...is he...dead?" Bra managed to get out. "Yes...and he wil not return....unless he can live with seperated body parts." Vegeta said, proud, and in a very evil way. Bra decided to check it, so she stepped forward and passed Vegeta and Trunks, into Freeza's room. "My god.....he's finally dead." She said to herself. After a while Marron came to see als well and stood next to Bra. "...What a mess...i'm not going to clean THAT up..." She said. "Hmph'd...they made the mess, let them clean it up." Bra said to Marron about Trunks and Vegeta. "But...what if they'll kill us?" Marron asked, a little unsure. "They won't...they don't look like guys who kill without a reason." Bra said, just to relax Marron, for she didn't know who they where and what she and Marron where dealing with. Bra got out of Freeza's room and walked towards her own, with Marron following her. Trunks en Vegeta where still standing there. "Servant woman, where are you going? Clean the mess up!" Vegeta demanded. No one replied. "Servant Woman, didn't you hear me!?" He said, angrier then before. Still, no one reacted. "Hey! Green haired woman, why won't you listen to me!?" Bra turned around. "Excuse me!? What did you just call me!?" She said, in a very annoyed way. "You heard me, now clean the mess up, i'm not planning on sleeping in the bloody leftovers of that creature!" He demanded. Trunks allready walked away, looking for a room of his own to sleep in.

::::::::

"You really think that I'm your servant, don't you?" Bra said. "Yes, you are a servant, MY servant!" Vegeta answerred her. "No, I was a servant, I WAS Freeza's servant, but not anymore, because Freeza is killed, so now, I'm nobody's servant!" She yelled back. "Well then, now you're my servant, so do as i say and CLEAN THE MESS UP, WOMAN!" He told her. Bra didn't know what to say, she allready saw that he wasn't the person to mess with, just by looking at him. She decided to just say nothing and do as he said. She didn't have a death wish. Marron, who had followed the whole conversation, wanted to leave as Bra walked in to Freeza's room, but Vegeta stopped her. "And you...you go and find my partner, the one with the purple hair, you're his servant from now on." He told her. Marron just sighed and decided to listen to him, she wasn't planning on arguing with him, she'd leave that to Bra, she thought. Marron took off looking for Trunks. She found him going into a room that satisfied him enough. Marron followed him. She softly knocked the door so that she wouldn't suprise him too much with her presance. Trunks turned around. "What is it?" He asked her. "I...I'm your new servant...sir.." Marron said with a little smile she couldn't stop. There was something about him that made her feel comfortable, but she didn't really know what it was. "Oh." Trunks said. "I quess i'll just give you a call when I need something, okay?" He told her. He was much nicer to his new servant then Vegeta was, Marron noticed. "Okay...I'm at the end of the hall...next to Freeza's chamber..." Marron said politely. "Yeah,thanks" Trunks said, then turned around again and pulled some capsules out of his pocket. His bagage was in them. Marron took off to her room and made herself a cup of tea. She sat in down in the kitchen and started sipping the tea when a furious and with purple blood covered Bra came in. She just hmph'd-ed and went to the bathroom and took a shouwer.

:::::

After 15 minutes or something like that she came out, stil kinda annoyed and with a towel wrapped around her body. Her wet hair was curling down her face. Then there was a knock on Marron and Bra's door. Marron opened it, since Bra was only wearing a towel. It was Vegeta. "Tell the greenhaired woman I want something to eat, and make it quick." He told Marron. Before Marron could reply Bra yelled from the other room: "Tell him to get it himself! I don't have time!!" Vegeta just looked more angry.

::::::

"Well,you heard her..." Marron said an closed the door right in his face. Vegeta walked back to his room, making up a plan to get his servant to do what he wanted. The only thing that would cross his mind was to torture her untill she couldn't take it anymore and would obey him till the end off her days. "Nah...that's no fun." He said to himself. "I love to argue once in a while, especially with a loud mouth woman like her." He laid down on his bed and closed his eyes. He still couldn't make up a plan to get her as his servant. Then there was a short knock on the door. Vegeta stood up and opened it. It was bra, her hair still wet but she was now dressed in het usual clotes: White gloves and boots, a blue skirt and a blue top. It was kinda saiyan-armor like, but then more girly. "I figured you didn't know where the kitchen was....so I decided.." She started, but wat interrupted by Vegeta. "So you decided to make me something anyway." He said. "No, I decided to show you where the kitchen is!" Bra said on an annoyed way and walked him to the kitchen. "Here it is, now don't count on me making you something to eat, do it yourself." She said as she left for her room. Vegeta just hmph'd-ed and made himself something, he allso returned to his room.

::::::

Meanwhile Trunks was laying on his bed, he was half asleep. Then he heard a soft knock on the door. "Yes." He said. Marron came in with a plate filled with food and a glass of wine. "I....I figured you might be hungry...sir...." Marron said, a slight blush crossed her face, but Trunks didn't really notice it. "Yes, thank you, you may leave now and go to sleep if you want." He answerred. "Thank you sir....you're too kind." Marron said as she walked away. "Wait..." Trunks said. Marron turned around. "What is it sir?" She said. "First of all.....you don't have to call me sir, call me Trunks, sir makes me sound so old." Trunks told her. Marron nodded. "Second....where's the training chamber, I'm sure Freeza had one, didn't he?" "Yes...Trunks....the training chamber is at the end of hall 5-D." Marron said politely. "Thank you, you may go now, good night." Trunks said friendly. Marron made a slight bow and then left the room. After Trunks finished his dinner, he went to search for the training chamber and train for a few hours. After that he allso went to sleep.


	3. Fights and Flashbacks

**_Chapter 2: Fights and Flashbacks._**

"SERVANT WOMAN, WAKE UP!!!!" Vegeta's angry voice echoed trough the whole castle. Bra came out of her room, her hair was a bit messed up and she was wearing only a over-sized T-shirt and boxers under it. "What is it?" She said sleepy. "You'd better fix me my damn breakfast, or you will be sorry!" He said, anger taking over his voice. Bra decided not to argue with him, not now, she could see how furious he was. But still, she wasn't scared. Her arrogance controlling her, she walked to the kitchen, her head lifted high, and pride that you could spot on her by looking just one second at her. Vegeta was stunned. _"How does such an low-quality woman get so much arrogance, it's like she isn't afraid of me at all. Where does she get the guts from!?" _Vegeta thought at himself. "You know woman, for such a weak being like yourself, you have an awfull lot of arrogance." He said. "For a pathetic bastard like yourself you have no right calling me a weak being, let alone calling me arrogant." Bra snapped. Before she knew it, Vegeta raised his hand and slapped her in the face. Bra's eyes widened, then turned angry and a spark was seen in her eyes. "....Who.....do you THINK you are.....hitting me in my face, you have no right!" She said, calmly but every word was filled with anger. Vegeta smirked. "I'm a saiyan prince, I do what i want." He said on a teasing way. This just made Bra more furious. She clinched het fists and one of them charged at Vegeta. But suddenly somebody catched her fists. Bra blinked with her eyes, it was Trunks standing in front of her, anger in his eyes. He held her fists. "What the hell is going on here!?" He demanded. "The fucking bastard hit me, no one has the right to hit me!" Bra said, trying to calm, but with no success. Trunks let go of Bra who marched to her room, furious. Trunks faced Vegeta, still an angry look in his eyes. "Don't hit her Vegeta, your father told you not to hit woman, especially not the weak ones." He said. "I don't care, the bitch was fucking annoying, and she called me a bastard." Vegeta answerred. Trunks sighed. "You need to learn to controll yourself, she can't even fight back, she's no match and you know it, where's the honour in that?" Trunks said. "Honour? Muhahaha, honour, since when did THAT excist. Was there honour when half of my race was killed, was there honour when my own mother got killed in front of me, for no fucking reason at all!? No Trunks, don't give me that shit about honour, there's no such thing." Vegeta said, then walked away. Trunks sighed again, then decided to see Bra and Marron, just to check on them.

:::::

Trunks knocked on Marron and Bra's door. Marron opened the door. A worried look in her eyes. "What is it?" she asked. "How's your friend?" Trunks said. "Come in and see for yourself." Marron said, then opened the door further so Trunks could come in. Bra sat on het bed, a mirror in one hand, her other hand placed on her cheek. Her eyes weren't focussed. She was just staring, no emotions readable from her face. "Bra....eh....Trunks is here to see you..." Marron said. Bra lokked at Trunks and Marron. Her normal face axpression returned to her face. "Are you okay?" Trunks said, a bit worried. "I'm fine, i'm kinda used to it I guess, i just thought the hitting was over when freeza was killed..." Bra said, a little smile on her face. "Don't blame him, he's had a rough time as a kid." Trunks explained about Vegeta. "oh..." Bra said. "Maybe you should obey him for a while, untill he's settled a bit, and gets to know you better..." Trunks said, a bit unsure of how Bra would react. "I guess i can try, but if it won't work, don't blame me, I'm just not the kind of girl that lets herself get ordered around." Bra said. "I see, just try, once he trusts you you'll be fine." Trunks said, Bra was now calmed down a bit. "I'll see what i can do." Bra said, then walked to the kitchen and got herself something to drink.

::::::

Trunks looked at Marron with a smile, he didn't know why but he liked this girl......or was she a woman? He wasn't for sure, she was definately not a little girl, but was she a woman? He didn't know. _"I guess i'll have to figure that out." _He thought at himself. He smiled one last time at Marron then took off to train a bit more.

::::::

Vegeta lay on his bed, he rubbed his eyes with his hands. _"I shouldn't have hit her, Trunks' right...I shouldn't have overreacted, she's just a weak woman...Dammit!.....I wish someone would understand what I've been trough."_

**FLASHBACK**

"No! Leave my mom alone you bastard!!" A 12 year old boy yelled at Freeza and his men. Freeza held a young saiyan woman wrapped in his tail, while he fired her with ki blasts. Two men held a struggling 12 year old Vegeta from helping his mom. Right in front of his eyes, Freeza killed his mother. The only person he trusted next to his dad. The only person who was there for him....always. The lifeless body of his mother fell to the ground, Freeza kicked it for a while, then left, leaving Vegeta alone with his dead mother. From that day he swore to kill Freeza and revenge his mother.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"And finally I did it, I killed the bastard." Vegeta said, an evil smile on his face. He sat up, and looked out of his window. the stars where shining, and the three moons surrounding planet Freeza where full. Vegeta hated it, if he could he would destroy all of the stars. But he knew it where much too many. He hated the stars since his mother died. Because he knew she would never be up there. Everyone told him his mother was a bad person, that she had killed many people for their planets. But that was just the way she was, that was the way every saiyan was, killing species and taking over their planets. Everyone told him his mother would never be up there, no single saiyan would be up there and become a star after his death. Saiyans are evil, that's a fact. And Vegeta knew it very well. "Bullshit, I don't need to be a star when I die. I'll live on anyways, I'm a prince!" He told himself. He closed his curtains and went to sleep.


	4. Strange feelings

**_Chapter three: Strange feelings._**

The next morning, Marron was up early and cooking for Trunks, she couldn't sleep all night. She sighed. "What's wrong with me, why can't I get him out of my head?" She spoke out loud. Bra stood in the door opening. "I see you have a thing for the purple haired guy." She said, a smile on her face. Marron turned around and a blush came over her face. "Remind me not to think out loud anymore." Marron giggled. "So, have any wedding plans yet?" Bra joked. "Oh very funny, you just watch out for the Vegeta guy, sooner or later he'll kill you with that adittude of yours." Marron said. "I guess I'll be beter off dead than alive." Bra answerred. "I'll pretend i didn't hear that." Marron said, being serious. "You shouldn't think that way, I mean, he's kinda cute in a way." Marron said. "You're talking about Trunks, right?" Bra said, knowing very well Marron was teasing her about Vegeta. "You know very well who I'm talking about." Marron said, a bit mysterious. "I think you're really losing it now, Marron, what's so cute about someone who hits your best friend?" Bra asked. "I didn't mean that, I mean...he LOOKS kinda cute, doesn't he?" Marron said. "Well, yeah, I guess he DOES have a nice body." bra said, she couldn't believe it, she said that about VEGETA!? The jerk of jerks!? The evil Prince of darkness!? Bra covered her mouth with her hands. "Hah! Gotcha! You said he's cute! You said it!" Marron jumped around, being happy she got Bra to say Vegeta's cute. Bra shook her head, her mouth still covered.

::::::::

Marron en Bra started giggling when Vegeta and Trunks stepped in. Vegeta had the usual angry look on his face and Trunks followed him, a serious look that dissapeared when he saw Marron. Vegeta looked from Trunks to Marron, and back to Trunks. He then shook his head and sat down at the table, mumbling something about pathetic beings. Trunks sat down too after a while and they both started eating. Bra couldn't help noticing Marron and Trunks looking at each other every time. She started giggling. Marron looked at Bra with a look that said 'say more and die' Bra stopped giggling and started cleaning up the table. Trunks looked kinda confused, then decided to just leave the girls and their girl-buisness alone. Vegeta had the same idea and left as well. When they were gone, Bra couldn't help herself from laughing. "Whahahah...that...was....hahaha....so...damn...funny...hahaha" She said. "Shut up Bra, it's not funny to fall in love with your master." Marron said being completely serious. "It is funny, not for you maybe, but I just can't help myself, It was just the way you two looked at each other." She explained. "Give me a break, Bra, It's not like Trunks would like his own servant." Marron said. "Maybe he will....you never know...." Bra said, winking at Marron. "I guess he DOES like you, how could you explain his staring at you?" she continued. "Hmm....You're right at that one, but I still doubt that he will ever admit he likes me, I'm just a servant." She sighed, a bit dissapointed. "Ah lighten up Marron, you're really pretty, if you just flirt with him and be your pretty self he'll fall for you eventually. How could he resist YOU." Bra said. "Yeah thanks, I guess I'll try." Marron said, she started blushing and had a shy smile. "That's more like it, just go for it, you can do it." Bra said, then walked away, searching for Vegeta, who was screaming 'servant woman' and then something else Bra couldn't hear.

::::::::::

She found him in his room, which was first Freeza's. "What is it...sir?" Bra said, having trouble speaking the last word. Vegeta was stunned for a moment, but then his evil smirk returned to his face. "Well well, so you've finally learned how to behave yourself in front of a prince." He said. Bra looked angry, but tried to shut up. She just nodded instead. "Good, I'll remember that, next time you're annoying me, I'll hit you again, that will settle you down." He continued. He walked circles around Bra, who followed him with her eyes. "What do you want....sir?" She hissed, saying the last word with a sarcastic ring to it, getting annoyed. "Could you get me a drink...please?" Vegeta said in an evil way, that was scaring Bra a bit. "Y...yes sir..." She said, then took off to get Vegeta something to drink. When she came to the kitchen Marron immediately saw there was something wrong. "What's the matter?" She asked. "I don't know, but Vegeta's really being scary, and I don't know what's wrong." Bra said. She continued; "What if he'll hit me, or rape me, or kill me!? He's acting so weird." "Don't worry Bra, I think he won't kill you..." Marron said, trying to calm Bra down. "Yeah, you THINK he won't kill me, but you're not sure....right?" Bra said, with a trembling voice. "Hey, where's the Bra I know, the one who isn't afraid of anything or anyone, this is not like you, you've never been scared of anything, so why would you be now?" Marron asked. "You're right, but he's not just an ordanary guy, I mean, he killed Freeza, who was known as the strongest being in the universe." Bra said. "Yeah, to hell with Freeza, and don't be afraid of Vegeta, it's not like you to be afraid." Marron said, then turned around again, continuing what she was doing. "Right, but if I'm not back in an hour, check on me." Bra said as she walked out of the kitchen with the drink for Vegeta. "I will, good luck with your...Prince..." She giggled. Bra just pretended not to hear it.


	5. Sad Memories

**_Chapter four: Sad Memories._**

Bra knocked Vegeta's door. "Yes." She heard from the other side of the door. Bra opened it and got in. "I...I've got your drink..." She said. "What was that, woman?" Vegeta said unsatisfied. "Er....I mean...I've got your drink...SIR..." She said, a bit annoyed. "That's better." Vegeta said, and began drinking. Bra completely forgot about the conversation she had with Marron just about 5 minutes ago. Suddenly Vegeta wasn't as scary anymore, as long as he wouldn't begin to walk circles around her. "So....Trunks said you've had...." Bra said but was cut off by Vegeta. "I've had problems when I was young?" His scowl deepened. "No....that you've been trough alot." Bra said. "But...I guess you don't want to tell me..." she continued. "Ask me what you want to know." Vegeta answerred. Bra was a bit stunned, but decided to just ask some things, maybe then Vegeta wouldn't hate her so much. "Ehm....what happened?" she started. "Freeza killed my mom, and more then half of my people. They made me watch when they killed my mother, from that day on I swore that I would revenge my mother and kill Freeza. I trained hard with my friend Trunks, untill we reached the Super Saiyan level, then we charged at Freeza, and...now he's dead." Vegeta said, and spoke the words like he didn't care. "Oh....that...must have been hard for you." Bra said, she didn't really know what to say. "Hmm....I guess....so what brings you here?"  
He said changing the subject. "Well, I was born on earth, my mother's a human, my father's a saiyan. When Freeza paid a visit on earth, me and Marron seemed to satisfy him, so he took me and Marron from our parents, we were just twelve years old. I haven't seen my parents from then on, Freeza said he'd kill us if they would come looking for us. That's problably why they didn't come." Bra said, she had trouble with it, Vegeta could hear the pain in her voice as she spoke. "Haven't you ever considered escape?" He said. "Ofcourse i did, i even tried it, it just won't work, every time I tried it didn't work. And then I ended up getting raped or tortured. Fucking Freeza, the bastard destroyed my whole damn life." She said, anger taking over her sadness. "I'm getting used for a cheap whore since I was twelve years old, and all the times I've tried to kill myself, the only thing that could stop me was Marron. If I did it, she would be all alone." Bra said. She looked at Vegeta, that looked at her with a shocked expression. "What are you looking at?" Bra said. Then she felt that she was crying. She quickly wiped her tears. "Just....pretend you didn't saw that." She said. "Why the hell should I do that? You woman cry all the time." Vegeta said. "Well I don't, I never cried, all the time that I'm here, I've never cried. It would just make Marron worried, I always felt like I had to protect her, she's the only one I've got." Bra said. "Hmph'd, you have me, you're my servant, if you die, who would serve me?" Vegeta said. "Nobody." Bra answerred. "Nobody can put up with you." She said. "That's right, everybody's scared of me, even you where." He said with an evil smile. "But don't worry, I won't hurt you, at least not too bad." "Do whatever you want, I don't really care." She said, then walked out of the room. She entered the kitchen and saw Trunks talk with Marron, she dicided to give them a chance together and got to her room.

::::::::::;;

"...So....how did you actually get here?" Trunks asked. "Me and Bra where kidnapped by Freeza, when we were twelve. He told our parents he'd kill us when they came looking for us, so we're here since we where twelve, and were seen as his personal whores since we where twelve. Bra used to try to escape, but she gave up. That's my story, now tell me yours." Marron said. "Well, Vegeta's mother died when he was 12, so he wanted to revenge her, I'm his best friend and he asked me to keep him company, wiping Freeza out seemed like fun so I went with him and here I am sitting, talking with you." He explaned. "And why is Vegeta so...you know....evil?" Marron asked. "Well....he's not the person who trusts everybody, he's carefull with who he trusts, maybe a bit too carefull. But he's a really good guy when you get to know him." Trunks explaned. "I see, well if they would kill my mother in front of me I would problably do the same thing, I don't blame him. It must have been pretty hard for him." "Yeah, it sure was, when I met him, he was even worse, he tried to kill me. Good thing he trusts me now, he's strong and I'm not planning on fighting with him." Trunks said. Marron nodded. "So, tell me about your life before you got into this, about your parents and stuff." She said. "Hmm....there's not much to tell about my parents, all I know is that I'm a half saiyan and half human, and that my parents where killed by the hands of Freeza, I lived on the streets, when I was 14 years old Vegeta's dad kinda...adopted me. It was then that I met Vegeta." Trunks said. "Well...I guess both of our lives suck." Marron said smiling. "Yeah, you're right." Trunks replied. Marron looked at her watch. "Holy shit I have to go! I'll see you later." Marron said an ran to her room. "Yeah...see ya." Trunks replied, then went back to his training.


	6. Party time!

**_Chapter five: Party time!_**

Bra lay on her bed, playing with her hair. Marron stormed in. "BRA WE COMPLETELY FORGOT WHAT DAY IT IS!!!" she screamed. Bra looked up. "OUR FREE NIGHT!!!!" she yelled back. Marron and Bra did something that looked like a victory dance, then they opened their closets. "What to wear?" Bra asked. "Maybe that tight red dress you made, it looks really good on you." Marron answerred. "Hmm...that's not a bad idea." Bra said and pulled the short dress out of the closet. It was a silk tight dress that came halfway het upper legs, it had two thin straps on each shoulder. "Well, what do you think?" Bra asked. "You look great, now what should I wear?" Bra took a look in Marron's closet. "Maybe the spaghetty-strapped black dress, it's so lovely on you." Bra said after studying Marron's closet for a while. "Yeah, i think i'll do that." Marron said, and put the black dress on. It was allso a black, silk dress, but a bit more loose then Bra's, and with just one spaghetty-strap in stead of two on each side. "You look great Marron." bra said. "You too bra." Marron answerred. "Now what to do with my hair?" She continued. "You should wear it down, it looks so cool on you, and fits with the dress." Bra said. "Ok, i'll do that." Marron said as she untied her hair that was in a loose ponytail. She put some wax in it . "You look really cool, now what about me?" Bra asked. "Wear it down too." Marron said. Bra did what Marron said and untied her hair as well. She allso put some wax in it an did her make-up, Marron did the same. "Well, I guess we're ready to leave." Bra said. "Let's go." Marron answerred. And with that they left their room.

:::::::::::::::::::::::

In the hallway they ran into Trunks and Vegeta, who gazed at them wide-eyed. "W...woman??? What are you doing?" Vegeta managed to get out. "Marron and I have a FREE NIGHT! So goodbye." Bra said as she and Marron walked away smiling. The only thing Vegeta and Trunks could do was gaze after them. "Well......I guess I'll get on with my training." Trunks said and walked away. "And I'm going to sleep, there's not much more to do around here." Vegeta said and walked to his room. Trunks went to train untill he was sure Vegeta was asleep. Then he sneaked out and went to the same disco Bra and Marron went to, in the basement of freeza's castle. When he came in woman from every corner of the building stormed at him, but he rejected them, he just wanted one person....

Marron and Bra where on the dancefloor. Bra had a couple of guys sworming around her just like Marron had. Then she felt to strong arms around her waist. When she looked around her there where no guys, just that one person who had his arms wrapped around her, Marron looked behind her and stared in two light blue eyes. "T...Trunks..." She stammered. Trunks smiled seductive at her. Marron smiled back. Then there came a slow song, a request from Bra; She wanted Marron and Trunks to be together. Marron looked at Trunks, a bit insecure. Trunks smiled at her as he put his arms around her tighter. Couples started to form on the dancefloor and they started dancing with eachother slowly. Before Marron knew it, she and Trunks where kissing passionatly.Then it all went very quick. Marron and Trunks both got kinda drunk and the next morning they lay in bed next to each other....NAKED!

::::::::::::::::::

Marron woke up, the first thing that came trough her head was _"Oh god my head....where am I? This is not my room..." _She looked next to her. _"Oh my god....I slept with him..." _She was stunned, she quickly dressed herself and left Trunks' room. Bra was in the kitchen making herself something to eat when Marron came in. "Hey girlfriend....how was your night?" Bra said smiling. "I can't believe it, I slept with him." Marron managed to say. "Yeah, I know." Bra said. "But how....how can you know? I didn't even knew it untill I woke up next to him." Marron said. "Well, I saw you two leave, you couldn't keep your hands to yourselves. And you both where pretty drunk." Bra explaned. "Shit, finally I fucked him, and I can't even remember it because I was too damn drunk, it must have been great." Marron said. "Well, next time just don't drink so much, then maybe you will remember your 'wild night'." Bra giggled. "Yeah....IF there will be a NEXT time." Marron said. Vegeta stood around the corner of the kitchendoor. Bra and Marron didn't notice him, they where too busy talking about last night. _"My god....Trunks fucked his own damn servant, is he out of his mind?! All the times I've told him not to trust ANYBODY unless you're perfectly sure the person's harmless, he just fucks his servant after the few days he knows her! He's crazy!"_ vegeta thought to himself. And as quiet as he came, he allso left, and headed for Trunks' room.


	7. Explosions!

**_Chapter six: Explosions!!_**

Vegeta stormed in, Trunks was just finished dressing himself. "Never heard of knocking?" Trunks snapped at him. Vegeta just looked angrily at him. "What's wrong?" Trunks asked him. Vegeta grabbed Trunks' collar. "What the hell are you thinking!? You can't just fuck Freeza's previous whore, what if she has gotten diseases from him!! You can't just trust everybody blindly!!!" Vegeta screamed. "Don't be so damn paranoide Vegeta, and let me go! what the hell can she do to harm me? She's a human with the powerlevel of a wet towel!" Trunks yelled back at him. Vegeta sighed and let him go. "I'm just saying you shouldn't trust everybody, what if she's some kind of evil bitch trying to kill you or something." Vegeta said. "Vegeta, we're Saiyans, Super saiyans, there's a lot more needed to kill us." Trunks replied. "Hmph'd...I guess you're right." Vegeta said, then walked away.

:::::::::::

He headed back to the kitchen, when he entered it, Bra was sitting on the kitchen table and Marron on the dishwasher. They where laughing at the top of their lungs. "Hahahahah...Got another one...what did god say after creating men?" Bra said. "Well? What did he say?" Marron said trying to talk between laughing. "He said....hahahah....I can do better then THAT!!!" Bra yelled rolling over the table from laughing. "hahahaha....I've got one! i've got one!" Marron screamed. What's the difference between the going to the circus and going to a singles bar?" Marron asked. "Well? What's the difference?" Bra asked. "At the circus, clowns don't talk!!!!" Marron said and started laughing again. Bra just howled with laughter and fell off the table, what made Marron and Bra laugh even harder. "I've got one last one..." bra said, climbing next to Marron on the dishwasher. "Tell me..." Marron said. "Why do men have trouble making eye contact??" Bra said, pretending to be serious. "Why??" Marron said. "Because..." Bra giggled. "....Because breasts don't have eyes!!!!!!" Bra yelled. She and Marron clung to each other laughing hysterricly. Vegeta stood in the door opening, his scowl deeper then before because of the insults about men. Bra and Marron looked up. The laughing immediately stopped. "Er....how long have you been standing there???" Bra asked. "Long enough to get insulted." Vegeta replied angry. Marron couldn't help herself and started laughing again. When Marron did, Bra did allso and both the woman where laughing hysterricly again. "Shut the hell up you two, you're giving me a fucking headache!" Vegeta screamed. Bra and Marron stopped laughing abruptly. "Now that's better." Vegeta said, opening the fridge and pulling out a bottle of wine. "Geez loosen up, you need to stop being so damn arrogant and start living, don't you ever have fun?" Bra said, not being afraid as usual. "You're telling stupid jokes about men, and tell ME to start living? First get a life yourself, you're not even capable of escaping." Vegeta snapped. "Well sorry but I don't exactly have a death wish you know! And besides...it's fun to irritate you." Bra said, an evil smile on her face. "Yeah I'll bet, bitching at people must be your greatest hobby." Vegeta replied, then walked away with the bottle of wine and a glass. "Baka..." Bra mumbled. Marron was keeping her laughter inside the whole time, and bursted out laughing as soon as Vegeta was gone. Bra joined her.

::::::::::::::::

A big explosion was heard trough the whole castle, it came from the training chamber. Vegeta hurried towards it, so did Bra and Marron who woke up from the blast. When Bra and Marron got there Vegeta was wildly throwing aside big pieces of stone. The whole training chamber had blown up, and Trunks was somewhere underneath the stones. Then, Marron saw a hand reaching out of the pieces of building. Marron ran to it and pulled Trunks from underneath. "Trunks..." She whispered, a worried look on her face. Vegeta took Trunks on his shoulders and took him to a regeneration tank. Marron followed him, tears in her eyes. Bra walked next to Marron, one arm supported her. Trunks was placed in the tank, still wearing his halfly torn apart clothes. Marron stayed with him all day, she didn't eat or sleep, she just kept staring at the tank Trunks was in. Vegeta was used to Trunks being hurt, it happend often. He or Trunks would get hurt in battle, and spend a few days in a regeneration tank, he didn't know what Marron was so worried about. But Bra knew very well, Marron loves him. But did Trunks love her too? That's what feared Bra, what if Trunks just used Marron, her heart would be broken. She decided to talk to Trunks when he was restored.

**--A few days later--**

Trunks was fully restored and it was time for him to get out of the tank. Marron sat there, anxious for him to come out. Finally, there he was. Marron smiled at him. "Trunks I was so..." She couldn't finish what she was saying. Trunks lips crushed on hers and he was kissing her passionatly. Marron kissed back, ofcourse. Trunks broke the kiss. "Now what was it you wanted to say?" He asked her. "I wanted to tell you I was worried...." Marron said, slightly blushing again. "And...I missed you." She continued. Trunks smiled at her. "I missed you too." He said. "I'd better get dressed....see you later." Trunks said, he kissed Marron softly on her cheek and went to his room to change. There was a knock on his door. Trunks opened it since he was allready fully dressed again. "Hey Trunks...can i talk to you for a second?" Bra said. "Yeah sure come in." Trunks said. He let Bra inside and closed the door. "You know Marron's in love with you, right?" Trunks nodded with a smile. "Well....do you love her too? Because she will be heart broken if she'll find out you just used her." Bra continued. "I love her too i guess....I'm sure i didn't use her. She means something to me, I never felt this way about a woman before." Trunks said. "Good...don't breake her heart ok? I'm not sure if she can take it." Bra said, then left. "I won't..." Trunks answerred. Bra came into her own room where Marron lay on one of the beds. A smile crossed her face and a dreamy look in her eyes. "What happened to YOU?" Bra said. "Oh nothing...I'm just in love with the cutest guy that exists." Marron sighed. "Well....good for you...but shouldn't you celebrate that with him instead of here in your own?" bra asked. "Hmm....I will....but first...I'm going to sleep." Marron said as she drifted to sleep. Bra smiled at Marron then went to take a long, hot bath. While Bra was taking a bath, Marron woke up and needed to see Trunks, she just felt that need. So she took off to find him laying on his bed, staring at the roof. Marron lied down next to him and snuggled down his chest. She felt complete now. And so did Trunks. They both drifted to sleep again.


	8. Something bad is gonna happen

**_Chapter seven: Something bad is gonna happen..._**

**---Planet Cold---**

"I will revenge my son and kill that monkey prince and his purple haired friend." King Cold yelled, filled with anger. "I will get them for this.....they'll pay for killing my son!" He continued, slamming his fist on the dinner table he was sitting at. Then he started smiling evily. "Muhahahaha....I'll just kidnap their little servants, they'll come and get them back for sure, and then I'll kill them.....Muhahahah!!!"

**---Planet Freeza (now Planet Vegeta II)---**

Bra was cleaning the kitchen when Marron came in with a smile on het face. "Are you stoned or something?" Bra said....she was in a bad mood today. "Geez Bra, why are you so grumpy?" Marron asked. "Why the hell shouldn't I be, it's not really BIG FUN to work here, is it?" Bra snapped at her. "Just stay positive." Marron sighed, then helped Bra with cleaning up. She had no idea why bra was in such a bad humour today. "God bra, you start acting like Vegeta, what's the matter?" Marron asked after a while. "well....how would you be acting when that bastard wakes you up at 2 o'clock in the morning because he doesn't feel like it to make breakfast himself!?" Bra snapped at her. "Then why are you acting this way to ME!? Go tell him what an arrogant bastard he is!" marron yelled back. "No, i'm going shopping, to hell with him!" Bra said, she finished cleaning up and went to the mall (allso in freeza's castle). 30 minutes after Bra left, Vegeta came in. "WHERE'S THAT CHEAP BITCH!" He demanded. "She's shopping.." marron briefly answerred and continued what she was doing. "That stupid....grrrrrr...." Vegeta growled and went to the mall to look for Bra.

::::::::::

He felt her powerlevel at a lingery shop. He just walked in shameless, and had no idea why all the women where staring at him so weird. Bra was just finished putting on her skirt, so she was only wearing a bra and a skirt. Vegeta couldn't help himself from peeking through an opening in the curtain. Then he saw Bra's halfnaked body. The only thought crossing his mind was: _"Perfect....her body's so perfect..." _He kept on staring at her body, that was in his eyes perfect, a bit muscular but not too much, her long legs and slim waist... perfectly curved...When he felt a hard pull at his hair and, before he knew it, he was laying on the sidewalk, out of the lingery shop. Vegeta cursed a bit, then stood up and leaned against the lingery shop's wall. After a while Bra came walking out carrying 3 bags and a purse. Her eyes turned weird when she saw Vegeta standing there, and after a while slowly walking towards Bra. "What are you doing here?" Bra asked. "I was looking for you, woman, why do you just go shopping without asking me?!" Vegeta asked angry, but then he thought about what he just saw, and relaxed. Bra was getting annoyed because he kept on looking at her in a weird way. "Well, what do you want!?" She demanded. Vegeta sighed. back to the castle." He ordered. Bra shook her head and walked trought the mall. Vegeta sticking next to her. Bra was wondering what he was doing. She didn't really pay attention to him, and flirted around with guys that where passing by. But they didn't flirt back. Bra didn't understand, in stead of flirting back, they just looked at Bra with a scared look on their face. But where they looking at Bra, or at a possesive looking person walking next to her. "Vegeta stop that!!!" bra yelled at him. "What!? What did i do!?" Vegeta looked at her suprised. "Stop scaring the guys away!" Bra screamed. "Hmph'd...no" Vegeta said. "Why not!?!?! It's really annoying!!!" Bra said. "Well, you're mine, not theirs, you're my property, so they can't just flirt with you without my permission." Vegeta explained. "That's really the stupidest reason I've ever heard." Bra shouted, then she flew back to the castle. Vegeta followed her. When he was back he went to his room and took a really, REALLY cold shouwer to get his thoughts about bra out of his head. Then he went straight to bed. Bra, Marron and Trunks where allso sleeping.

**---next day---**

Vegeta was pounding on Marron and Bra room's door. But nobody answerred. So he started yelling the all fammiliar 'Servant woman' and other insults for Marron and Bra. Then he got so furious he kicked the door open. Trunks was standing behind him. They stared into a dark room. Vegeta switched on the lights, and what he saw then made him, and Trunks as well, feel weak in their knees. The whole room was a mess, there where bloodtracks and signs of a fight everywhere. On the floor lay a note that said:

_"My dearest Prince and Trunks,_

_I hope you don't mind me taking your 2 servants, but on planet Cold, there was a short on servant women, so I decided to take yours, I hope you don't mind. Oh, by the way, how do you want me to kill them? Just the way you two have killed my son, or maybe rape them, or torture them, why don't you think about it? Let me know what your choice is. _

_Greetings...._

_King Cold"_

"No! I won't let him kill Marron!" Trunks shouted and flew out of the window. Vegeta just nodded and followed Trunks. When they arrive there, the only powerlevel they feel is King Cold's, and a very low one, that's Marron's. Trunks immediately knows whitch room to look in, and while he's helping Marron, Vegeta goes looking for King Cold. Trunks has a half unconcious Marron in his arms. "Marron....are you allright??" Trunks asks. "T...Trunks.....go looking for Bra....before.....before it's too....too late...." Marron stammers, and falls unconcious. Trunks lifts Marron up, and walks through the halls, blasting everything on his way. Looking for a sign from Bra, but he finds nothing. Marron is slowly waking up. Meanwhile, Vegeta is fighting King Cold, but not yet in Super Saiyan form. "You have a nice servant, Vegeta....Very nice....muahahaha" King Cold said between fighting. Then, something inside Vegeta snapped. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!?!?" He said angrily. "Oh nothing..." King Cold smirked. Vegeta became furious and started fighting. King Cold saw the chance to run, and he took that chance, But not before he set a bomb to blow up the planet in 10 minutes... leaving a wounded Vegeta behind.

**---meanwhile---**

"Trunks....I'm fine....you can put me down now...." Marron said. Trunks did as Marron told him and carefully put Marron on the ground. "Where's Bra by the way?" Trunks asked. "I think I know where she is..." Marron softly said. "You should check in King Cold's room.....I think she's there." She continued. "Why would she be there Marron?" Trunks said. "Because......Bra and I...we where...." Marron couldn't go on, tears where filling in her eyes. "You where what Marron? Tell me." Trunks put his arms around the allready shaking Marron. "We where....ra...raped..." She said, bursting into tears and crying on Trunks' chest. Trunks comforted her and stroked her hair gently. "shhhh....it's all over now marron, it'll all be allright now, I'm here with you." Trunks soflty whispered. Marron and Trunks walked to King Cold's room, but on the way, they ran into Vegeta, who wasn't exactly doing well, he was bruised and lay on the floor, coughing blood. "Vegeta....no..." Trunks ran to Vegeta. Marron sat next to him. "Vegeta, come on we have to find Bra." Trunks said. "No...first we must kill King Cold....we MUST!" Vegeta stammered and stood up. "Vegeta, listen to me, Bra and Marron are raped, we have to look for Bra, what if she's dead!?" Trunks yelled. "She's raped!?! By that piece of shit!?" Vegeta lost his temper. "K...King Cold.....he did it....he raped her...and me too..." Marron said. "HE'LL PAY FOR THAT!!!" Vegeta turned Super Saiyan and flew off. "YOU TWO GO AND FIND BRA, AND GET OFF THIS PLANET IMMEDIATELY, IT'S GONNA BLOW! IF I DON'T MAKE IT, FREEZA'S PLANET IS YOURS, TRUNKS!!!!" Vegeta yelled, before he flew out of sight.

Trunks lifted Marron up and flew to King Cold's room, with Marron in his arms. He kicked the door open. "Bra, where are you!?" he shouted. He heard somebody breathing softly in the darkness, so he turned on the lights. He saw Bra, with her clothes torn apart and covered with blood sitting in the corner of the room. He put marron down, and lifted up Bra. "Marron, you can fly, right?" He asked. "Yea, but not very fast." She said. Trunks put Bra over one shoulder. "Take my hand, and we'll fly away the fast we can, ok?" "Ok." Marron said, and took Trunks' hand. Then they heard a soft voice coming from Bra; "Wait....where's Vegeta?" She said. "He's fighting King Cold, we're leaving without him." Trunks said. "No....we can't..." Bra said, a bit louder. "We have to, Bra, we can't stay here and wait for him, he'll make it, I promise." "No, we can't leave without him! We can't!" Bra struggled herself out of Trunks' grip with the strength she had left. "Listen to me! We're staying here, untill Vegeta's back! We can't leave anyone out here!" bra yelled. Then, there came an alien-like voice on the loudspeaker; _"Warning, Warning, this planet is going to explode in five minutes, counting from NOW beep on.....four-fifty-nine...four-fifty-eight..." _The loudspeaker announced, continuing the countdown. "Bra, listen, we can't stay, he will make it bra! He's strong!" Trunks said, and he allso took bra's hand, and pulled her and Marron to the exit. He made the spaceship ready, and took off. Bra was staring back at the planet, with tears in her eyes. Then....the planet exploded, and Bra fell on her knees to the ground. "He.....he didn't make it...did he?" Bra said, no expression readable from her face, only the pain, pain you can't imagine, her body started shaking, tears fell from her eyes. She was broken. Soon after that, she fainted. Marron put Bra's head on her lap, feeling really sorry for Bra. When they arrived back at Planet Vegeta II, Bra wasn't the same anymore....


	9. Fallen in love

**_Chapter eight: Fallen in love_**

**---Planet Vegeta II---**

Bra wasn't how she was before, she was quiet, not a single smile had crossed her face after she saw the planet explode, with Vegeta still on it. Marron and Trunks both knew it now, they didn't even need to ask bra about it, they knew she had fallen in love with him. But none of them spoke about it to bra, they didn't speak of Vegeta at all, they couldn't. Months passed by, and still no sign from Vegeta. Bra had allready given up the hope that he could be still alive, but Trunks hadn't. He kept waiting, and waiting, he just couldn't give up hope, he knew that Vegeta wouldn't lose, that's not the way he is....or was? Finally, after 4 months, Trunks gave up hope. It took Vegeta too long, he was dead....

::::::::::

It was now five months after the tragedy, Vegeta's death. Bra was busy trying not to think about the accident, and it worked pretty well. She even smiled once in a while. She was working in the kitchen, when she heard calm footsteps on the hall. The white boots made a soft sound on the stone floor. It was the sound that Trunks' boots made, or was it? Bra could swear this person walked different, she could hear it. She decided it was just Trunks, being hurt from training, so that's why he walked different. Bra continued washing the dishes that didn't fit in the dishwasher, because it was overfull. She heard the person step in the kitchen. Thinking it was Trunks, she turned around to ask him something she wanted to ask him for a long while; What's the deal between him and Marron. Bra turned around, her eyes widened and the plate she was holding made a loud noise as it broke when it hit the floor. There he stood, against the fridge, his arms crossed, and a smirk crossing his face. A little smile came over Bra's face. "You.....you're back..." She whispered. "Well....how nice of you to notice...." Vegeta said, on an arrogant tone as usual. But before he finished his sentance, Bra wrapped her arms around his neck and put her head an his muscular shoulder. Vegeta was speechless for a minute, but then shook his head and struggled out of Bra's grip. "Woman, why are you so overreacting!? I wasn't gone for THAT long! What are you thinking!? Did you lose your mind or something!?!?!" He shouted. "WELL EXCUSE ME, BUT I HAVE BEEN BORED AND DEPRESSED THE PAST 5 MONTHS!!" Bra yelled at him, and walked to her room. Vegeta just stood there, he had no idea what just happened to him. Bra came in to her room, and slammed the door shut, Marron and Trunks where laying on Marron's bed, cuddling a bit, and sat up when a furious Bra walked in and slammed the door so loudly. "What the hell's wrong with YOU?" Marron asked. "Why don't you go to the kitchen and see for yourself!!!" Bra said, then ran into the batroom and locked the door.

Marron and Trunks knew that only ONE thing in the whole UNIVERSE could make Bra that pissed....they ran to the kitchen and found Vegeta, sitting at the table, eating leftovers of the fried chicken trunks ate yesterday. "Vegeta, you're back!!!" Trunks yelled. "Yea, I know." Vegeta answerred between eating. "So....tell me everything! What have you been doing the past five months?!" Trunks said. "Well, first I killed King Cold, I made it just before the planet exploded. I went to the closest planet, named Vixia, they healed me there, because I was hurt pretty bad. But their healing techniques are very slow so it took them 5 months.....that's why i was gone so long, i wanted to call and let you know, but i figured i needed some time alone, and on Vixia, there are no phones to call other planets with. And now i'm back again..." Vegeta said. "Wow.....well.....it's great to have you back, I really gave up hope you know." Trunks said. "But you know me Trunks, I'm like an insect, I always come back." Vegeta smirked. Meanwhile, Marron went back to Bra, to talk to her. They both sat in the bathroom. "Aren't you glad he's back, Bra?" Marron asked. "I am.....well.....kinda...." bra answerred. "You like him, don't you? No, more than that, you LOVE him, am i right?" Marron asked another question. "Damn marron...you know me too well....Yes, i do, but the feeling isn't from both sides." bra sighed. "Maybe they are, maybe he just has trouble showing those feelings..." Marron said. "In other words: he doesn't care at all." Bra said, in a depressed way. "Just wait and see, maybe he'll change...." Marron comforted Bra, then left to get herself a drink.

:::::::::

A few days went by and things turned back to how they used to be. Bra, being Vegeta's servant woman, and Marron, being Trunks' servant woman and girlfriend.


	10. Taking the next step…

**_Chapter nine: Taking the next step..._**

"You've gotten stronger Trunks." Vegeta said while he and Trunks where training in the Training-room. "Well, you too Vegeta." Trunks answerred. "So, how are things between you and that servant woman of yours?" Vegeta asked. "yea, I need advice, I wanna take the next step, and ask her to marry me, what do you think Vegeta?" Trunks asked him. "You and her? Well.....you should know it for yourself but...she's a servant woman, and not even a saiyan..." Vegeta said. "I know, but, it's not just about what she is, it's about love too, and I've never loved someone like I love her? What do you think I should do?" Trunks asked. "Well, to be honest, you should go for it...do what YOU think is right, why should i care? It's your life and you wanna marry her, not me." Vegeta said. "Right.....that's really GREAT information vegeta..." Trunks said sarcasticly. "so...how's your lovelife?" He continued. "Lovelife, what's that, I've never had a lovelife you fuck! It was always: take a woman, fuck her and dump her, that's not love, right?" Vegeta said. "Well, don't you WANT a lovelife?" Trunks asked. "Who do you reccomend?" Vegeta joked. "Well, I don't know how she is in bed, but Bra is your type i think." Trunks said. Vegeta lookes at trunks on a weird way. "Her? Why should I, I can get better." Vegeta said. "No....you can't....c'mon man, you should have seen her when me, marron and her left Planet Cold without you, she flipped, and when she saw the planed explode, she completely freaked out, she lost it.....it really wasn't normal!" Trunks said.  
"Ehm....so what's your point?" Vegeta asked, not impressed. "Don't act so stupid you baka! At least go talk to her! You've been so rude to her, but still she cried weeks after weeks when we thought you where dead, and she was bored too, stop being so selfish for once and go talk to her!" Trunks said, a bit annoyed by vegeta's adittude. "Hmp'd! Fine! Whatever you want MASTER!" Vegeta said, very annoyed. He left Trunks alone in the Training-Room and went to his room to take a shouwer.

:::::::::::

When he entered the room, he saw Bra who was cleaning up. _"Damn I forgot, I told that woman to clean up my room...."_ vegeta thought to himself. He shut the door, what made Bra turn around quickly and stand in fighting-stance. "Relax you paranoide woman, it's just me..." Vegeta mumbled. "Well...maybe that's the REASON why i'm paranoide....you never know what to expect from YOU!" She said in an arrogant, angry way. "Hmph'd...just continue what you where doing and I'll give you the night off.." vegeta said, a bit irritated. "Is something wrong? You never give me the night off..." Bra said. Vegeta became more annoyed. "Just....do as i say, got it?!" He shouted. "Ok, ok, I will.......sir..." Bra hissed. Vegeta walked into the bathroom and locked the door. He took a short shouwer, and got dressed again. 15 minutes later, he came out of the bathroom, fully dressed. Bra was still cleaning his room, witch wasn't a miracle, because his room was a REAL mess. Bra allmost fell asleep while she was cleaning the floor. She sat on her knees, scrubbing on a nasty spot that just wouldn't go away. "Dammit....stupid....spot..." She muttered. Vegeta, who lay on his bed, heard her mumble and looked at her from the corners of his eyes. Bra sat up, still on her knees, and wiped the sweat from her forehead. She sighed a few times, and then continued scrubbing the floor. Thinking Vegeta was asleep, she rolled over on her back and sighed. She was exhausted. She closed her eyes for a second. When she opened them again, she noticed a shadow came over her, she lifted her head and saw Vegeta standing in front of her. "Wow...you really work hard....." Vegeta said in a sarcastic way. Bra sighed once again and got up again to continue her work. After a while she said: "If you wouldn't boss me around so much, I wouldn't be so tired!!" Vegeta just smirked. "what are you laughing at!" bra said, her voice filled with anger. She stood up. "I'm done..." she said and wanted to walk away, but vegeta took her waist and pulled her closer to him. Their lips touched slightly, but not for long. Bra stared at him, her eyes where wide open. She didn't say anything and left for her room.

:::::::::

For days, the two didn't say a word to each other. Bra was just sitting in her room for days, doing nothing. Marron didn't really have someone to talk to, so she spent most of the time with trunks, who was still thinking about asking her to marry him. But wasn't it too soon? And weren't they too young? Many questions where floating through his head. Not that he doubted about their love, because he really DID love marron. But he never felt this way about anyone before.

:::::::::::

When Trunks finally decided he would ask her this evening, they got into a fight. Marron was sick of Bra feeling so blue, and she was reacting her anger on Trunks.

"If you love me, why don't you let me and bra get off this stinkin' planet! Why am I still treated as a servant. Do you call that love!?" she yelled at him. "Well fine!! If that's what you think about it, then go! But don't come crying with me when you don't know what to do!!" he yelled back. "well don't worry, I WON'T!!!" Marron said and walked away. Marron came into her and Bra's room and began packing. "What are you doing?" Bra said in a surprised way. "we're leaving! Start packing!" She shortly said. Bra stood up and walked to Vegeta's room. She knocked on the door and then walked in. "what is it?" Vegeta said in a grumpy way. "Are you letting us go?" Bra asked, straight to the point. "Well...actually, Trunks did, but since you two are no use to us anymore, I guess I'd agree with him. You're free to go..." Bra just stood there, stunned, her eyes wide open. After a while she woke up from her little 'Astonishing moment' and left, without saying anything. _"No use...hah!" _She thought to herself.She also started packing and in an hour they where both ready to go. They didn't say goodbye, because they don't want the two saiyans to change their minds on the last minute. They left as quick and as quiet as they could...off to their own world, the world they missed for so long...


	11. There’s no place like home

_**Chapter ten: There's no place like home**_

After travelling for 31 hours in their slow space pod, bra and marron finally reached they home: Earth. They programmed the pod to land in Capsule Corp. where they both lived before they where kidnapped. They where like sisters, with both of their parents living in one great big mansion. As they stepped out of the space pod and felt the soft, warm grass beneath their feet, tears filled their eyes and they held each others hands. "What if our parents don't recognize us?" marron asked with a shivering voice. "I think they will...I mean, how can you forget an ugly being like freeza taking your kids away? It kinda cuts in on your memory, doesn't it? It sure did on mine..." Bra answered. "Yeah, you're probably right...let's not worry and find our parents..." Marron cheered up. "I wonder if they still live in the same house together." bra said. "Let's find out..." Marron said back. They walked to the lane with big villa's, big gardens and swimming pools. They saw a lot of happy people BBQ-ing in their backyards. They both sighed and hoped that they would do the same too, soon.

:::::::::::::

Marron and Bra's parents have always been close, and their families where big friends of eachother. Bra and Marron stood in front of a giant porch. Big curly letters said 'B' for Briefs, and 'C' for Chestnut. Bra and Marron's surnames. Bra and Marron looked at eachother, a bit nervous. They pushed the button to ring the bell. A loudspeaker next to the porch answered; "Who is it?" The cheerful voice said. Bra recognized the voice immediately. "Mom...it's me...and Marron...we escaped, please open up..." Bra said, a trembling voice. "B..Bra..sweety?" The voice from the loudspeaker said. Then the porch opened with a squeaky sound...

As Marron and Bra entered the huge garden, their parents where waiting at the front door. Marron and Bra ran to their parents and they hugged eachother for at least fifteen minutes. They where all so happy that tears where filling in their eyes.

After telling the whole story about Freeza and the two saiyans, they where so tired they wanted to get some sleep. Fortunately, Bra and Marron's parents have kept the bedrooms of their daughters completely intact. Marron and Bra dozed off to sleep.

**---Meanwhile at Planet Vegeta II---**

Vegeta was tossing and turning in his bed. He couldn't get some shuteye since the two girls where gone. Neither could Trunks. When Vegeta walked to the kitchen to get something to drink, Trunks was sitting there with big bags under his eyes and a depressed look on his face. He sighed sadly when Vegeta walked in. "What's with you?" vegeta asked him. Pretending to be stupid. "It's just not the same without her...i love her, now i know for sure...i shouldn't have let her go" trunks said, his sadness dripping from every word he spoke. "well, why don't you go and see her then...earth isn't that far..." Vegeta said. "And besides, there's nothing to do around here, so you'll have my company" He added. Trunks looked at him, thinking. "Allright, let's go, if we go now..." He looks at his watch.. "we'll be there tomorrow around noon!" He said, eager to go. "Allright, i'll pack my things and we'll go.." vegeta agreed with him, and they left for earth. Marron and Bra where still sleeping, they where so tired from their journey and all the things that happened in the past days. They both woke up because of a big BOOM just outside their backyard. They came running downstairs and outside, both dressed in boxers and a t-shirt. Just at the end of the lane, two men came walking out of the smoke from the crashed space pod. Bra and Marron looked at eachother, panicking... the two men coming out of the smoke curtain where Trunks and Vegeta. Marron had to admit, she had missed Trunks...but still...she was a bit angry..."so we meet again." Bra said, breaking the silence. Their parents came to see what was going on in the meantime. Vegeta smirked at her evily. Trunks just looked at Marron with a look in his eyes that said more than a thousand words. All meaning one thing... "I'm sorry.." he managed to get out. Marrons angry look softened, and she ran to him and threw her arms around his neck. Trunks gave her a soft kiss on her forehead. Their parents didn't need an explanation, they have heard Marron's stories about her love for Trunks a million times from the day she came home...They decided to leave the girls alone with those boys.

::::::::::::

After talking to eachother, Trunks and Marron went to bed. They snuggled next to eachother, drifting to sleep. Bra was allso in her bed, and couldn't get to sleep. _"What's wrong with me!! I'm so tired, yet i can't go to sleep! I'll just get a cup of tea, that will ease me down..." _She went downstairs and into the kitchen where she made some tea. She walked to the livingroom to drink her tea and she saw a spikey heared guy sitting on the coutch, breathing softly. She put on some light and saw that is was Vegeta. He turned around a bit shocked, and saw that it was just Bra. He sat down again. Bra took place next to him and sipped her tea. "Can't sleep?" She said. Vegeta nodded. They where both silent for a few minutes. Bra shivered, a cold breeze went down her spine and she snuggled closer in the couch, and closer to Vegeta, without noticing. She finished her tea and yawned, stretching herself, brushing against Vegeta accidently. She looked into his deep onyx eyes, drowning in them. Their faces came closer and their lips touched. A few seconds later they where kissing eachother passionately, wrapping their arms around eachother, both searching for warmth. After their kiss they both stared at each other for a while. "Err...I think I'll go to bed now..." Bra said and walked upstairs, leaving Vegeta on his own with a smirk on his face.

::::::::::::

The next morning they didn't speak to eachother alot. They looked at eachother sometimes, but didn't let anyone else notice that something happened. Bra and Marron's parents agreed with Trunks and Vegeta living there too, the house was big enough. Allthough Radditz, Bra's father, didn't really like Vegeta. He thought he was too arrogant and rather had him far away from his daughter, being overprotective. If he knew what happened last night...Bra shivered at the thought.


	12. Christmas Time, Christmas Time!

**_Chapter eleven: Christmas Time, Christmas_** **_Time!_**

Christmas was coming! It was allready very cold outside and everyone was in their christmas mood. Marron and Bra where kind of nostalgic, because this was the first christmas they would have again in years! They would see all their relatives again whom they have missed so much. While Bulma and #18 where decorating the house, Bra and Marron where outside enjoying the winter landscape, ice skating, throwing snowballs. Trunks was enjoying it too, but Vegeta didn't want to have anything to do with the snow and the christmas spirit. He especially hated the cold weather. When he decided to take a walk in the outside air anyway, he immediately got hit in the face with a snowball. While the snow dripped off his deeply scowled face, laughter was heard behing a big snow-wall made by Marron, Trunks and Bra. Vegeta kicked the snowshelter they made and started yelling "WOULD YOU PATHETIC LITTLE CHILDREN GROW UP ALLREADY!?" He cursed and yelled at the top of his lungs, what made the three 'kids' even more amused. They rolled over the cold ground, laughing like hyena's. Vegeta cursed some more to himself and walked away.

::::::::::::::

"Hey Bra, by the way, haven't you heard? Tomorrow, some of my mother's family comes over to spend christmas with us. My nephew is coming too, remember him?" Marron said. "Isn't he the little brat who used to shoot at us with waterguns when we where younger?" Bra asked her. "Yeah, but he's not the little brat anymore, he's a bit older than us, 18 or 19 I believe..." Marron replied. "Well, I hope he's cute...I haven't seen cute guys in a long time!!" Bra said and they both laughed again. Trunks smiled with them, although he's not really interested by their girl-talk.

::::::::::

The next day, #18's family arrived. Android #16 with his wife, a redhaired woman with a little child in her arms, allso with red hair. And #18's brother, #17, with his son, who was a spitting image of his father, the only difference where his bright green eyes, allmost reflecting light, while his father's where icy blue. His name was Sev, after his father ofcourse. Bra immediately noticed him and was caught staring by Marron. She nudged her and Bra got out of her trance and shook her head lightly. She started to smile nervously. Vegeta had noticed 'His woman' staring at this boy too, and he felt angry and dissapointed at the same time. He pushed his feelings away and remained silent. At dinner, Bra was constantly looking over to where Sev was sitting, and Sev was doing the same thing. Marron was all excited. _"Ooh when Bra and Sev get together we'll be REAL family! I hope they like eachother alot, they're such a cute couple...." _She smiled to herself. "Wipe that grin off your face Marron, you're making me lose my appetite." Vegeta pointed out irritated. He was sitting on the opposite of Marron and saw very well what was going on between Bra and Sev. Marron just gave him a glare and continued eating.

::::::

After dinner they all went outside, and to everyone's suprise, Vegeta joined them, allthough he HATED snow. They where all ice skating on the big pond in their garden, except for Vegeta who was sitting on one of the benches that surrounded the pond. While she was ice skating, Bra sprained her ankle and allso sat on a little bench surrounding to the pond. Sev sat next to her. "Are you allright?" he asked her in a sweet voice. "Yeah, I'm fine...it doesn't hurt that much." Bra said. "So you can still walk?" He asked. "Yeah no problem." Bra said, a little blush crossing her face. "Well...do you want to go for a walk then?" Sev asked her. "yea sure, I'm just gonna get my shoes, I'll be right back." Bra walked inside to get her shoes and they went for a walk in the little park next to the Brief's garden. When they where in the park, away from where everyone could see them, Sev couldn't keep his hands off her, and Bra didn't like it. "Hey take it easy ok?!" Bra said, a bit angry. "Ah come on you weren't so shy at dinner!" Sev said. "Well, you're going a bit too fast ok? I hardly know you!" Bra told him. "Well then get to know me." He said with an evil smile and pushed her against a tree. Bra struggled to get loose, but that didn't work. Sev held her tighter and forced his lips onto hers. Bra got so angry she lifted her knee right in his 'snowballs'. Sev moaned angrily as he backed up and looked at her angrily. "You little bitch!" He yelled and raised his hand. Bra ducked away just in time to avoid his hand hitting her, his hand was now hitting the tree and once again he cursed in pain. Bra tried to run away but her ankle began hurting alot now. She just hopped away a bit clumsy and finally made it to the pond where everyone was having fun.  
Trunks and Marron where ice skating together, allthough Trunks sucked at it...Marron held his hands and they where hugging and kissing and ice skating at the same time. Bra just sat on another bench and took a closer look at her ankle, which was now swollen and pounding like hell. She put her foot in the snow to cool it and stop the swelling. Vegeta came up to her. "What are you doing woman!" He said. "I sprained my ankle and now it hurts..." She told him. Vegeta sighed. "Well, go inside then." He said. you help me with that?" She asked him with a little smile, hiding her pain. Vegeta sighed some more, picked her up and carried her in. Radditz immediately stood up. "What are you doing to my daughter?!" He demanded. "It's ok dad, Vegeta's helping me inside because I sprained my ankle." Bra said as Vegeta put her on the sofa. "oh...well...fine.." Radditz said and sat down again. Bulma went to get the first aid kit and helped Bra with her ankle. Then Sev came in, holding his crotch and looking painfull. "What happened to you son?" #17 asked. "Err...I slipped and hurt myself dad..." Sev told him. "I'm going straight to bed." He added, and went upstairs to the guests bedroom. Bra couldn't help laughing a little and Vegeta looked at her with a questioning look on his face.


	13. Secret Kisses

**_Chapter twelve: Secret Kisses..._**

Not being able to walk, Bra was once again the little princess in the house. Bulma and Radditz where getting her drinks and snacks every 3 minutes, and Bra couldn't help but enjoying it. Marron and Trunks had joined her and they sat in the livingroom with her and Vegeta. Every once in a while Radditz or Bulma came in again to get Bra some ice for her ankle, or another pillow, or whatever it was that could make her more comfortable. When all the 'parents' where in bed, and Bra, Marron, Trunks and Vegeta where the only ones awake, Vegeta finally asked her what was going on with the whole 'Sev thing'. "Well...he wasn't really what I expected, I thought he was a nice guy but he couldn't keep his hands to himself and well...I didn't feel like that so I used my famous 'Nutcracker' on him!" She said proudly. Marron looked at her, completely stunned. "But Bra, he's my nephew for Kami's sake!" She allmost shouted. "Well, I still think he kicked himself in the balls." Bra told her. Vegeta and Trunks where somewhere on the floor laughing their heads off. "Oh my god...you didn't...whahahahah!!" Trunks managed to get out of his throat. "That arrogant prick...whahah...kicked in the balls! Whahahaha!" Vegeta added. Marron started to see the fun of it as well and started laughing along with Vegeta, Trunks and a very proud Bra.

:::::::::

After a while they all got a bit tired and Marron was allready asleep on Trunks's lap. "Let's go to bed." Trunks said and picked up Marron and carried her upstairs. Bra yawned and got comfortable on the couch. "I don't wanna go to sleep...I'm too tired to walk upstairs.." She allmost whispered. Vegeta sighed and picked her up. "That wasn't a hint Vegeta!" Bra said, but she didn't really mind being carried. Neither did she mind being close to Vegeta. Vegeta took her to her room and put her down on her bed. "You can do the rest by yourself." He said and wanted to walk away. "No there's one more thing..." Bra said. Vegeta turned around and sighed. "What is it now?" He asked her. Bra wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He held her tighter and deepened the kiss. Afther a while Bra broke the kiss, lay on her bed and pulled the blankets over her. "Goodnight Vegeta." She said and went to sleep. Vegeta smirked and walked away.

:::::::::::

The next morning Bra was outside inhaling the fresh cold air from a new winter's day. She was stumbling around in the garden, still having trouble with her ankle, looking at the pure white landscape. She walked into the little park and sat on a bench, snuggling in her jacket. Suddenly she felt two strong arms around her and the next minute she was laying in the cold snow with Vegeta half on top of her, smirking. Bra smiled at him sweetly. "What are you doing silly." She said. "I'm finishing what you started yesterday." He said smirking and kissed her. His hands where stroking her hair and Bra's hands where wrapped around his neck. Suddenly they heard a twig snap. Footsteps. They both got up and looked around. "We're not alone." Vegeta said with an evil smile on his face as he pulled some bushes away. He looked into Marron's blue eyes, which had a shocked expression. "Don't kill me!!" She said and covered her head. "Get out of the bushes woman!" Vegeta allmost yelled. Marron stood up and came out of her hiding place. "Marron!You peeping tomb!!" Bra said in a high pitched voice. "I'm sorry Bra, I was just walking, and then I heard noises...I promise I won't tell a soul!" Marron said and covered her mouth. "Yeah right, if anyone's a loudmouth, it's you!" Vegeta said crossing his arms. "Awww I won't tell anyone...well exept Trunks, but he suspected something anyways so he won't be really suprised." Marron said. "He EXPECTED something? What's that supposed to mean?" Bra asked her with a shocked voice. "Well...you two act so weird around eachother..." Marron explained "There had to be something going on!" she added. "But..how?" Bra stammered. "Well you two are totally crazy lately...first you can't stand eachother, the next moment you're the best friends anyone's ever seen...that's what we call weird behaviour.." Marron told her. Vegeta couldn't really do anything more than stand there, looking shocked. "But...my d..dad.." Bra whispered, fear in her eyes. "Yeah...he'll kill Vegeta...and you'll be grounded 'till your fourties.." Marron said. "No! Then I'll be all old and wrinkly when I'm finally free again!" Bra started screaming. "Shhh! Don't make a scene dummy! I won't tell, and I promise I'll do EVERYTHING to avoid your dad from discovering!" Marron said. "Oh you're the greatest!" Bra said happily and hugged Marron. "Yeah...I know..." Marron said. "But don't act different ok? Just argue like you did before..." "Well arguing is all she can do.." Vegeta finally spoke. "Oh that's so not true!" Bra said angrily. "Yes it is, well I'm gonna find Trunks, he said he found a Gravity Room in that big house of yours..." Vegeta said and walked away.


	14. Radditz’s Shocking Discovery

**_Chapter thirteen: Radditz's Shocking Discovery._**

The next day, Bra and Vegeta had a big fight. They where the first ones awake, but they where allready waking up everyone else...

"MAKE YOUR OWN DAMN SANDWICH! I'M NOT YOUR GODDAMN SERVANT ANYMORE!!!" Bra yelled. "WELL I WISH YOU WHERE! AT LEAST YOU WHEREN'T SO LOUD LIKE YOU ARE NOW!!" Vegeta snapped back at her. "Oh go train you worthless piece of crap!" Bra said, trying to get calm. "Maybe you should, your ass is getting fat!" Vegeta smirked and walked away. "Pshh, fat ass, no way!" Bra said to herself and threw away her hot chocolate to replace it for a glass of water, while looking at her butt. Marron came into the kitchen rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "Whaaaaa.." She yawned. "Sorry...what was that all about?" she asked Bra. "Marron, do I look fat to you?" Bra said, a bit insecure. "No! Ofcourse not! What makes you think that?" Marron said while looking at her. "Oh...just asking.." Bra said and went upstairs to take a shouwer. Marron shook her head and made herself some cereal. Bra was standing in her underwear, studying her ass in the mirror after taking a shouwer. "I'm not fat! What the hell is he thinking!?" She said softly. Then there was a knock on the door. "Bra? What are you doing?" A cheerful voice asked. "Nothing mom, just singin' in the shouwer, you know.." Bra answerred. "Oh allright dear, are you allmost ready? We're all gonna have breakfast together!" Bulma continued. "Uhm..I allready had breakfast...I had a sandwitch before i got in the shouwer..but you guys go ahead! Don't wait for me!" Bra said as cheerful as her mom. "Ooh allright dear, see you downstairs then!" Bulma allmost sang and walked down the stairs to have breakfast with the rest of the family...since Marron's parents where allmost like family.

:::::::

After an hour and a half Bra came downstairs, wearing a long sleeved tight top that had the words '100 ' on them and a low jeans so you could see a part of her belly. It wasn't really a special outfit, but everyone at the table looked up a bit dazzeled. "Dear, dit you do something with your hair?" Bulma said, curious. "No mom, why do you ask?" Bra said a bit amazed. She wasn't really aware of the way she looked. "Well you look so pretty dear! What did you do?" Bulma asked her. "I don't know mom, nothing special, I'm just wearing some more make-up as usual...I saw all the make-up you gave me for christmas and I thought, might as well use it." She smiled at her mother. "Oh Bra you're such a pretty girl." Bulma said in her cheerful voice and continued eating. "Yeah...thanks..." Bra said with a little blush. She walked to the livingroom and stretched herself on the sofa. She turned on the t.v. and sighed. "Aww, one thousand channels and still nothing on..." She turned the t.v. off again, a bored look on her face. Marron and Trunks would go for dinner and then a movie that day, so that was one couple less. Bulma dragged Radditz into shopping with her, and Android #18 and Krillin where watching t.v. and ordering pizza. The rest of #18's family was allready back home again. Bra was so bored. She didn't feel like watching stupid soaps with #18 and Krillin...so what would she do? She sat in the kitchen by herself, with a cup of tea and a magazine she had read over a hundred times now. She was sighing. Then Vegeta walked in. "Who put razors in your breakfast?" He pointed out. "Oh take a hike..." Bra mumbled. Then she dropped her magazine on the table. "Let's get something to eat!" She said smiling. Vegeta shrugged. "Oh so I suppose it has to be a fancy resaurant with candles and all...you girls are all the same.." "Oh Vegeta it doesn't even matter if we eat at Kentucky Fried Chicken...just take me somewhere, I'm so bored..." She looked at him with large puppy eyes. "Oh allright woman, let's go then" He said sighing. They sneaked out the back door, not wanting anyone to discover them being together. Then they drove off downtown.

::::::::

The city was a great place to be. Christmas lights where still everywere and every window of every store was decorated in warm, cheerful colours. Allthough it was freezing outside, Bra enjoyed every moment of it. All the girls looking jealously at her because she had such a handsome guy walking next to her. Vegeta enjoyed it as well, but he didn't really show it. He enjoyed the jealous looks from guys staring at Bra, because those looks where quickly replaced by a frightened one when Vegeta glared at them. He smiled to himself. Then he got tugged on his arm. "We'll eat here Vegeta, it looks so nice here, and it's not really crowded, so we can pick a nice table by the window!" Bra said and dragged him inside. Vegeta just sighed. They sat down at a table by the window, because Bra incisted. They got the menu's and made a choice. Wile eating, Bra was constantly staring outside, enjoying the people walk by, freezing their noses off while they where having such a good time in a cosy restaurant. A smile crossed her face. Then she looked at Vegeta. "So..ehm..are we a couple now?" She asked him a bit shy. "Well I don't know, you tell me." Vegeta said. Bra just sighed and looked outside the window once more. Then her face expression turned to a shocked one. "What is it woman!" Vegeta asked. Bra quickly looked away from the window. "My parents...there walking over here...I don't know if they saw me...I hope not..." Bra said, hiding behind a menu card. "Let's just pay for the food and leave then.." Vegeta suggested.

::::::

He payed and they left. Bra came out first, and allmost bumped into her parents. She looked at them with big eyes. "Oh hello dear what a coincidence! What brings you here? Are you alone?" Bulma asked cheerfully. "Ehm...no not exactly..." Bra stuttered. "Well, who's with you then! Is it some boy?!" Radditz demanded. Then Vegeta came walking out of the restaurant and stood next to Bra. Radditz was shocked. "You! You're here with my daughter!" He allmost yelled. Then Bulma cut him off. "Ooh that's sooo great, you make such a cute couple!!" She said in a high pitched voice. "Cute couple?! CUTE COUPLE!? I DON'T WANT HIM NEAR MY DAUGHTER!" Radditz was making a big scene. "Daddy! Stop it! People are staring! We're gonna go now, bye!" Bra said and pulled Vegeta with her as she walked away. Radditz stared after them, a stunned look on his face. Then he snapped out of his trance because of Bulma who was allmost doing a victory dance on the sidewalk. "Oh my daughter has a boyfriend, oh thank you Kami!" She sang. Radditz sighed and pulled Bulma with him


	15. The proposal

**_Chapter fourteen: The proposal..._**

Meanwhile, Trunks and Marron where dining in a fancy restaurant. Marron enjoyed the romantic music and she enjoyed being with Trunks even more. Then Trunks started; "Marron...I've been wanting to ask you something when we where back on planet Freeza.." He said. "Well what is is Trunks?" Marron answerred. "Well, as you know, I love you very much, and what I wanted to ask is.." He stopped and took something out of his pocket. "Will you marry me?" Marron was shocked. Tears filled in her eyes. "Oh Trunks, there's nothing in the universe that would make me more happy!" She said as Trunks put the ring on her finger. He kissed her softly on the lips. Then the band in the restaurant played 'Heaven is a Place on Earth' by Belinda Carlisle, and a waiter came to congratulate them with a bottle of champagne on the house. After finishing they dinner they didn't go to the movies. They went straight home to tell everyone the good news. At home, Radditz was sulking because his daughter was going out with Vegeta of all people! Then Marron and Trunks walked in, holding eachothers hands. They called everyone to listen. "Well, everybody...Trunks and I are getting married!" Marron said joyfully. #18 and Bulma ran over to them and hugged them, Krillin stood there, with an expression on his face so happy that he couldn't even move, or say anything. Radditz muttered something that sounded like a 'congratulations'. Then Bra and Vegeta entered the room. "What's going on here guys?" Bra asked. "My little girl is getting married!" krilling hopped up and down cheerfully. "Oh that's so great!" Bra said as she congratulated the couple and their parents. "yeah yeah, congratulations.." Vegeta said. "Oh now you have to get married too Bra!" Bulma said cheerfully wrapping her arms around Bra's shoulders. "Ehm mom, aren't you a bit hasty?" Bra said. "Yeah Bulma! Don't overreact! That guy isn't good enough for Bra!" He said, pointing at Vegeta. Vegeta was insulted and glared at Radditz. "Radditz, don't be such a drag!" Bulma snapped at him. Radditz just sat on the couch and spoke no more.

:::::

The next day, Bulma and #18 where allready planning the wedding, Marron and Bra joining them. "Well, who are going to be your witnesses?" #18 asked. Marron looked at Bra. "Would you...?" She asked her. "Ofcourse Marron! I'd love to!" Bra said. "Ok that's settled then, and who will be Trunks' witness?" #18 continued. "Vegeta ofcourse, who else?" Marron said. They where busy the whole afternoon, planning the wedding.

::::::::::::

At dinner time, Bulma and #18 didn't really feel like cooking, so they made Radditz and Krillin order some take-away chinese. After dinner, Bulma and #18 where exhausted from taking care of everything. They allready planned the whole wedding that would take place in more than a half year, a long time from now. They went to bed early, their husbands following them. Trunks and Marron where cuddling on the couch, their arms wrapped around eachother. Bra was in the kitchen, cleaning up the mess that everyone made during dinner. There where leftovers of chinese food everywhere. Bra was very busy trying to get the plates clean, when she suddenly felt two arms around her waist. "Vegeta, not now I'm busy.." Bra said smiling. "Well let someone else do it." Vegeta said as he placed soft kisses on her shoulders. Bra sighed. "Or you could help me get it done." "Woman, do you really think I'm gonna do the dishes?" He said, a bit insulted. "What's wrong with that?" Bra asked him. "Well, I'm a prince, I don't do DISHES!" He said. "Then Don't!" She sighed. He could be so annoying sometimes. Vegeta walked upstairs, passing by Trunks and Marron, who where still cuddling. "Would you two get a damn room!" He hissed and went upstairs. Trunks and Marron looked at eachother. "Talking about a bad mood!" Marron snapped after him. Vegeta slammed the door of his room shut. After doing the dishes, Bra came into the living room while Marron and Trunks where kissing. "Have you guys seen Vegeta?" She asked them. They both pointed upstairs, not breaking the kiss. Bra walked upstairs and into his room. "Still grumpy prince?" She said. Vegeta muttered something. Bra crawled under the blankets with him and kissed him on his cheek. Vegeta turned around and looked into her bright blue eyes and kissed her.... (AN: WELLLL you know what's gonna happen next, this is NOT a lemon! Sorry for all you lemon-lovers out there.... )

::::::::::

The next morning, Bra and Marron where gonna pick a weddingdress for Marron. #18 and Bulma joined them. After 5 Brideshops Marron finally found her dreamdress. It was a creamy white, long silk dress with many layers. The upper body was strapless and filled with little pearls. She had long silk gloves in the same colour as her dress, beautiful shoes with straps that where allso filled with the same little pearls as on her dress. She had a pearl neckless and a little silver crown, allso with pearls. She looked gorgeous, like a princess who just came out of a fairytale. For a moment, everyone in the bride shop stared at her with their mouths open. Bra managed to get out "Wow...you look great..." and everyone nodded in agreement. Marron had a slight blush on her face.


End file.
